1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a frame for handling and protection of a multiple of newly started nursery plants and, more particularly, but not by way limitation, it relates to an improved plant handling frame of increased structural strength that enables plant protection as well as movement or handling of multiple plant containers in unison.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of tray, frame or the like that are adapted for handling of multiples of newly germinated plants in separate individual containers that are specifically constructed for breakaway, easy removal at time of setting or planting in permanent placement. In general, such trays or multiple plant holding structures are directed to formations for containing a predetermined number of relatively small plants or seedlings, and the structures are necessarily characterized by low cost construction and destructive disassembly when removing the plant seedlings.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,126 illustrates one form of grate-tray for containing flower pots as set down within each of a plurality of receiving rings which are further arrayed into a rectangular formation of rows and columns of predetermined size. The tray structure is particularly adapted for stacked disposition of trays when not in use in order to conserve space while also serving to support the plant containers upward away from a lower surface during operational usage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,934 discloses yet another form of molded expandable nursery tray having a selected plurality of individual germination spaces, with each of the individual trays being adapted for ready sliding and stacking within mailing containers. The structure is dictated by the functions requisite a shipping container application. A number of other trays, shipping packages and flats have been known, but these structures generally depart from the structure and functions of the present invention in accordance with exigencies of their particular application.